


По нотам

by Martin_Alekseevich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, MusicalAU, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin_Alekseevich/pseuds/Martin_Alekseevich
Summary: Кит играет на скрипке. Лотор играет на скрипке. Каждая гребанная собака во дворе, кажется, играет на скрипке. Это невыносимо.





	По нотам

**Author's Note:**

> ⚫Музыка:   
> — Паганини — Каприс №24;  
> — Паганини — Каприс №10.  
> ⚫Визуализация: https://vk.com/wall-156137658_43  
> Приятного чтения❤

Ноты, ритм, смычок и струны — вот, что составляет пятьдесят процентов времени Кита перед музыкальным конкурсом. Еще двадцать — еда-вода-душ-сон. Вся та рутина, которая кажется ему камнем, тянущим вниз. Потому что скучно. Потому что не хочется.

Остальное — его собственные мысли, половина из которых крутится вокруг одного только человека.

Лотор.

Тот, кого Кит ненавидит практически на уровне ДНК, и тот, кто будет его главным соперником.

Каждый год Кит участвует в этом соревновании, ровно как и вся молодежь их города, связанная с музыкой. И (невероятно!) Кит каждый год проигрывает. Ну, точнее он занимает второе место. Первое, как не сложно догадаться, достается Лотору.

Окей, Кит готов признать, что тот играет неплохо (отлично даже, но это уже мелочи). И если бы у этой мрази не было такого высокомерного лица, которое Кит видит каждый раз, когда смотрит на него, то, может быть, все было не так уж и отвратительно.

Но нет, черт.

Кит играет на скрипке. Лотор играет на скрипке. Каждая гребанная собака во дворе, кажется, играет на скрипке. Это невыносимо.

Мистер я-лучший-во-всем просто невероятно бесит своими поддевками. «Кит, не расстраивайся, может, в следующий раз у тебя получится не провалиться», — говорит этот засранец, и Кит хочет врезать.

У Лотора длинные тонкие идеально музыкальные пальцы. Ему легко исполнить любую ноту, любой этюд, любое все. У Кита пальцы хоть тоже не самые толстые, но короткие. Часть струн он зажимает кое-как, потому что не может добраться, даже несмотря на хорошую растяжку.

Он яростно водит смычком, хмуро смотря в нотный текст. Эти закорючки снятся ему в кошмарах, но он все равно упорно продолжает выжимать звуки из скрипки, чтобы игра стала идеальной.

(Кита не особо беспокоит, что натужность скользит в каждом звуке произведения. Кит слишком уперся в технику, чтобы замечать такие мелочи.)

***

За кулисами душно. Здесь толпятся участники конкурса: и те, кто уже выступил, и те, кому только предстоит выйти на сцену. Кит дергает бабочку на шее, потому что невыносимо. Хочется сбежать из этого ада пафоса и показухи, но вместо этого он продолжает стоять на своем месте и смотреть за выступлением Лотора. Этот гад взял «Каприз номер двадцать четыре» Паганини. Кит сжимает зубы — Лотор играет хорошо.

Сам он далеко в плане выбора композиции не ушел. Тот же Паганини, только каприз уже десятый. Лишь бы не ошибиться, не перепутать ноты, не сбиться с ритма.

Лотор заканчивает играть, зал взрывается аплодисментами. Он кланяется в соответствии с негласными правилами и уходит со сцены. Кит должен идти следующим, поэтому ждет, пока объявят его имя. Лотор подходит к нему при выходе из-за кулис, наклоняется.

— Снова проигрывать пришел? — тихо шепчет он, чтобы никто кроме него и Кита не услышал.

— Не в этот раз, — шипит Кит, смотря в глаза рядом.

— Ты каждый раз это говоришь, — почти ласково, — сколько из них ты был прав? Ноль, кажется.

Кит недовольно зыркает, но его объявляют, поэтому он молча выходит на сцену и становится в центре. Волнения уже давно нет, Кит привык к выступлениям перед зрителями, единственное, что может выбить его из колеи, — это Лотор-уже-сделавший-это.

Кит догадывался, что противник специально его распаляет перед выступлениями, но не сбегать же теперь каждый раз? Кит вообще не любит убегать, он бы с удовольствием дал Лотору в глаз, но пальцы нужно беречь.

Поначалу все идет хорошо. Смычок летает по струнам, пальцы — по грифу. Кит точно воспроизводит нотный текст, тяжело дыша от усердия.

…но настает момент, когда он сбивается. Путает длительность ноты в начале фразы. Сердце, кажется, замирает. Но Кит продолжает играть, надеясь, что судьи да и зрители в зале не заметили ошибки. Слушатели апплодируют, как положено, когда мелодия затихает. Кит кланяется и уходит, переводя дух.

Первое, что он видит, уйдя со сцены, это прищуренные синие глаза и едкую ухмылку на лице Лотора. Кит понимает: заметил. Услышал неточность. Ни у кого не возникнет сомнений, что у Лотора прекрасный слух: как бы он тогда постоянно побеждал?

— Хей, хорошо сыграл, без ошибок даже, — к Киту подбегает Лэнс, который выступал в самом начале. Он хлопает по плечу, улыбается, он не понял.

— Да, спасибо, — Кит немного нервно дергает бровью, выдавая свое несогласие со словами, но вслух не признает. Снимает пиджак и кидает его на какой-то стул, становится жарче.

— Все в порядке? — Лэнс хмурится: людей тот слышит лучше музыки.

— Конечно, — Кит делает шаг назад, — я пойду.

— На награждение не опоздай! — говорит напоследок Лэнс.

Кит кивает и хочет броситься в ближайший мужской туалет, чтобы умыть лицо — это во-первых, а во-вторых, ему нельзя находиться в одной комнате с Лотором. Кит на коже чувствует покалывание от его взгляда.

Но Лотор не был бы собой, если бы не поймал в дверном проеме за локоть. Пальцы, сжимающие ткань тонкой рубашки и кожу, горячие. Киту кажется, что Лотор — лава, которая сейчас убьет его ко всем чертям. Даже кислород, кажется, сгорает рядом.

— Все-таки облажался, Кит, — он наклоняется, потому что разница в росте не позволит им говорить тихо.

Киту мерещится, что дело тут совсем не в росте, но это, наверно, просто мозг плавится.

— Никто, кроме тебя, не заметил, — выдыхает. Киту горячо. Он чувствует, как краснеет шея и лицо, но не от смущения или неловкости, а потому что Лотор. — Мне надо уйти.

Он дергается, и его отпускают.

В туалете, растирая кожу ледяной водой, Кит понимает, что температура не понижается ни на сотую градуса. За спиной хлопает дверь, заставляя его внутренне вздрогнуть.

Киту кажется: у него появились глаза на затылке, потому что он знает, кто вошел.

Лотор становится рядом, опираясь на стенку, и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Ни звука, ни жеста — ничего нет. Кит буквально пялит на свои ладони (настолько тупо он это делает, что другого слова просто не подобрать) под тонкой струей воды, стараясь настроить себя на мысль, что никого тут нет.

Рубашка на спине прилипает от пота. У Кита ненависть горит под кожей.

— Ты терпеть не можешь играть, — констатирует Лотор, — это слышно.

— Сделай одолжение, свали, — шепчет Кит, все не смотря на него.

Лотор молчит в ответ, не трогаясь с места.  
У Кита начинает щипать глаза. Не слезы, нет.  
Эмоции не находят другого выхода.

Он продолжает растирать лицо водой, игнорируя капли, заливающиеся за ворот рубашки с ладоней. Кит больше не делает это, чтобы охладиться — он механически тянет время. Лотор должен уйти, а не стоять здесь.

— Слушай, — говорит он, когда терпение иссякает, — ты пришел сюда, чтобы докапываться до меня?

Лотор молчит, и Кит продолжает:

— Потому что я не нуждаюсь ни в твоих важных замечаниях, ни в твоих наблюдениях, в принципе.

Кит тяжело дышит и хватается руками за край раковины; изнутри начинает трясти. Он хочет развернуться и врезать Лотору, чтобы уже прекратить это, но сил, моральных сил, не хватает. Его что-то (точнее, не что-то, а Лотор, но не важно) хватает за ткань рубашки на спине и не сильно, но настойчиво тянет назад.

— Если бы ты прекратил истерить, как ребенок, уже давно бы соревновался со мной на равных, — говорит тихо, но с явным раздражением. — Или ты думаешь, что твои психи помогут тебе больше, чем я?

— С чего бы тебе помогать мне?

— Разве это так важно?

Кит не успевает ответить: по громкоговорителю участников конкурса оповещают о награждении. Лотор отпускает и отходит назад, потом разворачивается и широкими шагами выходит из туалета. Кит срывает сразу несколько бумажных полотенец, наспех вытирается и бежит за пиджаком и на сцену.

…Кит занимает второе место.

***

Он встречает Лотора в музыкальном магазине ровно через месяц после конкурса. Тот стоит на кассе и покупает струны, Кит, кстати, тоже за ними зашел, но, как только он видит светлую знакомую макушку, сразу появляется мысль, что, возможно, ему не так они и нужны вот-прям-сегодня.

Он уже было разворачивается, чтобы тихо уйти (побег кажется самым логичным действием, несмотря на нелюбовь к нему), но фраза: «И что, даже не купишь ничего?» заставляет его замереть на мгновение и все-таки посмотреть на Лотора.

Кит вздыхает и плетется к кассе: струны есть только там. Можно, конечно, отойти в самый дальний угол магазина и, делая вид, что он что-то выбирает, подождать там пока Лотор уйдет. Только он не уйдет так просто. Кит прекрасно понимает это.

Он с недовольной миной подходит, отмечая, что Лотор держит в руках упаковку самых обычных струн (а ведь Кит думал, что тот слишком пижон и покупает только дорогие фирменные).

Лотор оглядывает его, и уголки губ слегка дергаются. Кит не назвал бы это ни улыбкой, ни насмешкой. Будто мышечный спазм. Он берет небольшую упаковку со стеллажа, потягивает ее кассиру и (снова!) делает вид, что Лотора нет рядом.

— Не поздороваешься со мной? — спрашивает, потому что знает: нет.

— А нужно? — хмыкает Кит, расплачиваясь за покупку.

— Ну, было бы неплохо.

Кит не отвечает, разворачивается и идет на выход. Лотор за ним. Они проходят молча рядом друг с другом несколько перекрестков, прежде чем Кит не выдерживает:

— И что тебе от меня надо?

— Я хочу тебе помочь…

— Да с чего бы это? — Кит вскидывает брови и впервые за сегодня смотрит Лотору в глаза. Не смешливые. Не ехидные.

Серьезные.

— Разве это важно? Слушай, я предлагаю поднять твою игру на новый уровень, а ты докапываешься до мелочей, — Лотор говорит это, потряхивая головой в жесте: «Я тебя не понимаю, все же очевидно».

— Не мелочей! — Кит резко останавливается посреди дороги, из-за чего прохожий чуть не врезается в него, а он будто даже и не чувствует этого. Лотор хватает его за локоть и оттаскивает к стене здания, стоящего рядом с дорогой.

— Ты не станешь мне помогать просто так! — продолжает возражать Кит.

— Окей, ладно, — Лотор раздраженно вздыхает. — Мне скучно, — ловя скептичный взгляд напротив, он продолжает: — Да, представь себе. Когда у тебя нет ни одного сильного соперника, и выигрывать неинтересно.

— А не слишком ли высокого ты о себе мнения?

— Скажешь — мне есть, с кем соревноваться? Назови хотя бы одного скрипача… Даже нет, не так…музыканта в нашем городке, который мог бы сравниться со мной.

Кит гневно морщится и хочет уже действительно высказать Лотору, что он тут не бог музыки… Но, вообще-то, да. Действительно никого нет.

— То есть, ты хочешь помочь мне, — эти слова даются Киту с трудом, — чтобы у тебя был достойный соперник?

— Молодец, догадался, — едко произносит Лотор. — Так что?

— Я тебе не доверяю, — хмуро говорит Кит, — но, окей. Давай попробуем.


End file.
